1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to dispenser containers and more particularly to a device for packaging needles, tools, or the like, whereby the opening and closing of the container causes the alternating pivoting motion of said needles between a completely enclosed condition and an angled position where free portions thereof project from the container for selection by the operator.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Previous devices for the same purpose comprised containers having a pivotable magnet bar that was mounted in the case by means of a pivot pin that required the drilling of accommodating holes in the side walls of the container. Furthermore, it was necessary to bond the magnet bar upon the pivot pin which entailed an incovenient and time-consuming operation. Since a needle case should be extremely inexpensive in view of the fact that needles themselves are very inexpensive, the cost of producing the previous needle cases was prohibitive and prevented the commercial exploitation thereof. Accordingly, it was necessary to overcome these cost factors in order to provide a commercially feasible needle case that would be acceptable for marketing in this field.